


Rude (But Sexy) Awakening

by Nevcolleil



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man (Chuck can feel that he's a man) is packing either a literal or a figurative "gun" in his pocket...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude (But Sexy) Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'awkward'.

For maybe the first five minutes, Chuck isn't sure whether Bryce wants to fuck him or kill him.

He wakes up without realizing why; he can't hear anything in the darkness of his bedroom besides the breeze fluttering the curtains that frame the Morgan door.

Chuck is just working up to a thought about whether or not he'd left that window open before he'd gone to bed when his mattress shifts, and before Chuck can freak out because _there is a body on his mattress_ besides his own, a gloved hand latches over his mouth, a more effective muzzle than... well, a muzzle. The body, lean and strong, rolls heavily on top of Chuck.

The man (Chuck can feel that he's a man) is packing either a literal or a figurative "gun" in his pocket - specifically, Chuck can feel it against his _hip_ \- and this helps Chuck with the wanting to freak out _not at all_.

"Chuck, relax... it's me," Bryce says, rising onto his knees and straddling Chuck's lap.

As Chuck's eyes adjust to the dark, he can just make out the side of Bryce's face lit by the moonlight spilling in through Chuck's open window. Like this, Bryce's eyes look even brighter; his features seem sharper, more handsome. He looks even more impressive than he does in good lighting (and more intimidating). Chuck is pretty sure he should be ashamed of the wave of relief that flows right over him as soon as recognition strikes - nothing about being alone and vulnerable with Bryce should bring Chuck comfort, except that it's _Bryce_ , and somehow Chuck still hasn't learned how to not let that get to him. 

"Bryce! What are you doing?" Chuck tries to ask. Trapped beneath Bryce's palm, the words come out muffled and slurred.

"What I should have done a long time ago."

Then something glints in the moonlight, brighter than Bryce's eyes or his teeth when he smiles. It's a knife - held loosely in Bryce's free hand. It doesn't even occur to Chuck to struggle against it - his brain is too frozen for that, his breath frozen too, tight in his chest. Chuck just lies there as Bryce reaches for the hem of Chuck's faded t-shirt.

And now Chuck's mouth is free. He could scream - he _should_ scream. He watches Bryce hold Chuck's shirt away from his body with one hand and _cut through it_ with the other, lips moving like he's going to call out for help _eventually_ , but Chuck's lungs just never get with the program. Chuck can't breathe, much less speak.

Until he does. Picking the least consequential topic of conversation possible. "Ruin my oldest Better Than Ezra t-shirt?"

Bryce brushes aside the remains of Chuck's shirt, exposing Chuck's naked chest, and grins at Chuck's whimper of a voice. "No, the other thing."

"What other-"

Bryce kisses him. And it's not a sloppy, thoughtless, 'I'm too drunk to know who I'm kissing' type of kiss, although Chuck can taste the whiskey on Bryce's tongue. It's a game-changing kiss... The kind that curls Chuck's fingers in his bedsheets and makes his heart pound and has pretty much the rest of Chuck's entire body thrumming to the tune of it.

Bryce doesn't seem to mind that Chuck is gasping and pulling back as often as he's reciprocating, trying to regain some equilibrium on a plane of existence where everything's gone tilted.

"Bryce... Bryce, we can't- You don't... Since when do you-"

"Shhh..." Bryce's mouth travels as he talks, down Chuck's chin, up his jaw - down his arching neck... "You don't want Casey barging in here, do you?"

Bryce has been speaking in whispers, and Chuck's been too breathless to be loud. But now Bryce brings out his teeth and _bites_ Chuck, right over the curve of Chuck's collarbone, and the little shock of sensation that zings through Chuck's spine becomes a light switch. It switches off the dumb shock that's deadened him, and it switches on _everything else_.

Chuck makes a noise like he's been stuck. Bryce uses his tongue to soothe the shallow teeth marks that are already fading from Chuck's skin, and Chuck groans like he's dying from want.

"C-Casey?" Chuck forces through his lips, the bugs scattered around his house forgotten in an instant.

Bryce almost _growls_. He goes for Chuck's lips again, but Chuck turns his head.

"What about Sarah?" he asks, stretching for a reason to stop this - to slow it down; his sleep- and kiss-addled brain won't produce any others. 

"She's not you." It sounds like Bryce thinks this is a perfectly reasonable answer. "I can't pretend she's you... You're right here."

' _I've always been here_ ,' Chuck thinks, swallowing. When this catches Bryce's attention and Bryce licks over Chuck's adam's apple, he's only distracted a little bit.

Chuck isn't supposed to do this! He isn't supposed to just _give_ to Bryce anymore. Chuck gave to Bryce so freely - of his time, of his affection - back at Stanford, that hardly anyone questioned Bryce's lies when he turned on Chuck, and no one was surprised about Jill's betrayal but Chuck himself. 

"Jeez, buddy, how much have you had to drink?" he says, like they can still play this off as that too-wasted-to-know-better thing. But when his hands come up and settle on Bryce's sides, ready to push him off, Bryce _groans_ , and it's such a deep, needy sound... Chuck ends up fisting his hands in Bryce's dark shirt and holding on, instead, as Bryce continues mouthing at Chuck's jaw line and throat.

Casey bursts through Chuck's bedroom door, glock aimed and ready.

 _Now_ Chuck screams... which might not have been embarrassing, but Bryce hardly reacts at all. He looks up, his face way too close to Chuck's neck for them to have just been having a friendly conversation or something (not to mention the fact that Bryce is still _straddling_ Chuck.) So it's up to Chuck to shout, "No! Don't hurt him!" when Casey gets that look in his eye like he's found the target his eyes are perpetually searching for and barks, "Get off him, Larkin!"

In the distance, Ellie is shouting something, and Chuck thinks he might actually _die_ of humiliation.

"Oh my god, Bryce, _move_!"

Bryce rolls over Chuck and off of the side of the bed opposite Chuck's bedroom door, just moments before Ellie and Awesome come rushing in to investigate the disturbance.

Meanwhile, Casey hides his gun... and tries to look less like a creepy stalker who barged into another man's bedroom in the middle of the night, armed and dangerous. Really, all he manages to do is look less armed.

"Chuck! Chuck, are you alright? I heard you screaming-"

"John? Excuse the language, bro, but what the hell are you doing in here?"

What follows are some of the most excruciatingly awkward moments in Chuck's recent memory, and awkward moments are pretty much recurring items on Chuck's calendar these days. 

"Ellie! I'm fine! Really, I was just- I was just startled. Casey, uh... He startled me."

"I thought I saw someone climbing in through Chuck's window."

"But he _didn't_! I mean... That would be crazy, right? I think I'd _notice_ if someone had crawled into my bedroom in the middle of the night-" Frankly, Chuck wishes - pulling his covers up to his chin in what he hopes is not a conspicuous fashion (Casey's very quiet snort gives him doubts) - that parts of him thankfully hidden from the others would _stop_ noticing already, considering the circumstances.

"Well, that's... very nice of you, John. To look out for Chuck. While he sleeps... But we do have phones, you know? And an alarm system. What happened to the alarm system?"

"Since nobody's _actually_ screaming bloody murder in here...if I just remind you that we both just got off of double shifts three hours ago, can we figure it out in the morning?"

Chuck's never been more thankful for his sister's and Awesome's crazy work schedule. Ellie lets herself be talked back to bed a lot easier than Chuck knows she would have if she'd slept more than a couple of hours in the last two days. 

"Are you sure you're alright, Chuck?" Ellie asks, eying Casey like she hasn't eyed him since he more or less became a fixture in Chuck's daily life. 

"Yes! Yes, I'm really sorry we woke you two up. But Casey was just about to go, so-"

"I'll be sure to lock up when I leave."

"Right... Thanks."

Chuck doesn't say anything after Ellie and Awesome leave, and neither does Casey. When he hears his sister's door shut, Chuck hisses, quietly, "Bryce?"

Casey's jaw shifts, like he's chewing glass, but his gun doesn't make a reappearance, so Chuck crawls across his covers and looks over the side of his bed where Bryce disappeared before.

Just as Chuck suspected, Bryce is gone.

Chuck looks at Casey.

Casey crosses his arms over his chest.

Chuck pulls his newly open-fronted t-shirt closed and turns a color that would have had Ellie frantically checking his blood pressure.

"You bleeding?"

"No! Bryce didn't... come here to hurt me." Chuck's voice peters out near the end as he realizes what saying this implies about why he made the noises that Casey must have interpreted as noises of pain.

"Yeah, I figured as soon as I saw you two cuddling there on the bed."

"We weren't-"

"Do me a favor, Chuck. Whatever you two were doing? Don't call out my name while you're doing it."

The color Chuck turns now would probably earn him an ambulance ride from Ellie.

"And while you're at it," Casey says, "the next time Larkin comes near you with something sharp, you scream for real, and you get out of the way when I come to shoot him." 

Chuck is certainly _not_ doing that. (The letting Casey shoot Bryce thing... He's pretty sure he's not going to let Bryce make a habit out of cutting Chuck out of his clothes.)

But he's not going to argue with Casey about it while the man is not shooting Chuck for scaring him like this. (Least of all because Casey would probably deny being scared for Chuck if Chuck called him on it.) 

"Uh... Sure," Chuck tells him. 

Then Casey leaves Chuck with his confusion and with his thoughts.


End file.
